


Good vibrations

by Bread_Stars



Category: Angel: the Series
Genre: Caritas, Cute, Feels, I Ship It, I can't understand why there's no fic for these two, I'll write it even if no one reads it, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 10:05:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8052142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bread_Stars/pseuds/Bread_Stars
Summary: Angel finally tells Lorne how he feels about him but it's no secret.





	Good vibrations

Angel walked nervously into Caritas with his usual stance yet somehow exaggerated. His shoulders were more hunched than usual and, if you knew him well enough, you'd be able to tell that his facial expression betrayed the fact that he was panicked as hell and he'd been. To a random stranger, however, it would look no different from his usual expression.

Upon entering his eyes immediately went to Lorne who was on stage singing something Angel thought Queen had written but honestly he hadn't paid that much attention to rage change in music. Sure he'd been aware of it but he'd had more important things on his mind. 

Whilst he was deep in thought the song had ended and he was reawakened by the sound of applause which he joined in with albeit late. He took a seat and tried to calm himself down enough to think properly. He put his head in his hands just as he heard someone take the seat opposite him. Lorne.

"What's got your panties in a twist? You don't look too good and the vibes I'm getting from you." The Host shuddered. 

Angel took a deep breath and looked up at the other man- demon, oh whatever. He knew that he was probably like a billboard to Lorne but he tried not to think on that too much. That would only make this harder.

"Lorne, I need to talk to you." He said clearing his throat to try stop it from drying up. Or feeling like it was. Either way it was off putting.

"What's wrong?" Lorne looked concerned and leaned forward to try and read the vampire in front of him. 

"Nothing's wrong per say. Everyone's fine. No fatal injuries or prophecies- well not imminently." 

"Angel."

"Right, sorry. I'll try speed up so I don't waste your time." He took a deep breath play this was it. He was going to say it. "Lorne, I have feelings for you. Romantic, I mean. Sorry if this makes you uncomfortable. I should just go..." He got up to leave but only managed to get a few steps before he felt a hand rest in his shoulder.

"Angel, I've been waiting ages for you to tell me this. You think I'm just gonna let you walk out of here? Hell no." Lorne smiled to Angel's back. "I feel the same way, you know."

Angel twisted around to look at The Host in surprise. He was met with his usual grin but his eyes were clearly happy. He didn't need to be psychic to know that. 

"You do?" 

"I do." He confirmed.

"Wait how long have you been waiting?" Angel asked wondering if he'd been that obvious with his emotions.

"Eh few weeks, maybe months. You're not very good at keeping romantic related emotions to yourself." 

"Why didn't you ask me out then?" Angel frowned not quite following.

"Because I had to let you come to me. You had to realise your own feelings and I couldn't pressurise you to do anything with feelings you weren't ready to address. By coming to me you've shown that you have accepted and are willing to voice your affections. That's something I had to let happen."

Angel made an O shape with his mouth and looked embarrassed. He looked downward awkwardly.

"Honey, close your mouth. You're catching flies." Lorne told Angel whose mouth snapped shut.  
There was a long pause which was filled with the two of them looking into each other's eyes as if in a deep hypnosis. 

"So does this mean that we're.... dating?" Angel broke the silence finally daring to ask the question he'd been thinking of.

"I'd like it if we were. You want that?"

"God yes." Angel said in relief.

"God's probably not the word I'd use to describe it." Lorne smirked with an inclination of his head. 

Angel laughed heartily. "Probably not." 

Lorne joined in before his face turned more serious again. He took a step forward closer to him. "I'm going to kiss you now. That okay?"

"Very okay." Angel breathed.

"Good."

And then their lips were pressed together softly. The Host let his hand rest on the back of Angel's neck whilst the vampire let his hands rest on the demon's hips. They parted a fair few seconds later. Both parties' eyes fluttered open to see the close proximity of the other. 

Angel traced Lorne's green skin with fascination. The Host's breath hitched as he felt him do so. He finished off at his red horns before he returned his gaze to his eyes and let a small smile appear on his face. Lorne couldn't fight the smile that creeped onto his face after that.

"Does this mean I'll get to see you more often?" Angel asked. He'd secretly wanted to come here more often but had had no excuse.

"Are you sure you understand the definition of a relationship, Angelcake?" Lorne asked. When he saw that Angel was genuinely nervous he rolled his eyes and added. "That's a yes. Of course it's a yes."

"Good. I look forward to that." Angel smiled feeling his unbeating heart clench at what they had being called a relationship.

"I'm sure you do. Are you telling your gang or do I have to become the next James Bond?"  
"I want to tell them together. It'll go better that way. Next time we meet up we'll just casually say it." Angel suggested.

"Phew that's good. I was hoping you'd say that because I'm hardly an undercover agent." Lorne paused. "Are you sure you want me there though?"

"Positive."

"I'll be there then."

Someone in the background was calling Lorne over but he didn't take his eyes off of Angel and flipped the off. This brought both of them back to their setting in a way but still neither decided to acknowledge that fact and act accordingly. Instead their eyes remained on each other.

"Did you want to go answer that or-?"

"Nope. Let's sit and chat for a while, sweet pea. Ignore the others and focus on one of the limited times we've had alone."

"I like that plan." Angel smiled. He'd been smiling more this evening than he had in some of his years.

"Knew you would."

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so if you're reading this then perhaps you're in rare pairings he'll like I am or perhaps you're reading it as a joke or maybe you're Grace.  
> Either way comments are appreciated.


End file.
